it remains
by winkiesempress
Summary: bahkan meski tembok penghalang itu ada, bagaimana bisa Yuu melepaskan perasaannya? (Yuu, Yan He). #DIRGAHAYUPandaDayo


Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Ditulis untuk memperingati dirgahayu emak grup kami tercinta, mb Pandzzzzz ciee tambah emak-emak #NO

 **.**

 **it remains**

by winkiesempress

happy reading!

 **.**

Yuu menatap Yan He dari balik semak-semak yang mulai menggunung, kala Yan He duduk tiada kawan di samping jendela, di puncak _mansion_ yang tertinggi. Yuu memangkas dedaunan agar menjadi bentuk-bentuk tertentu, agar Yan He mampu tersenyum kala matanya mengarah pada jendela. Ah, betapa wajah Yan He tetap terlihat indah meski terpisah jarak belasan meter. Yuu tak bisa berhenti mengaguminya.

Yuu lupa sejak kapan ia terperangkap pada pesona wajah sang tuan putri. Pertama kali, Yuu mengikuti sang ayah yang telah renta memasuki gerbang _mansion_ , dan ia melihat Yan He duduk di tengah taman. Rambutnya yang dipotong pendek, nyaris seperti laki-laki, tak memudarkan aura jelita yang disandangnya. Saat itu Yan He tengah membolak-balik buku tebal sembari meneguk secangkir teh beraroma harum.

Yuu hanya warga desa pinggiran yang berusaha tampil sebaik-baiknya hari itu, begitu pula dengan ayahnya yang tak kalah kusut dan berwajah lelah. Melihat Yan He dan segala elegansi yang mengelilingi, Yuu merasa hendak memijakkan kaki di dunia yang berbeda.

Putri bangsawan terkenal di negaranya. Beberapa kali Yuu melihat kencana mewah yang ditarik kuda-kuda gagah lewat di jalan raya, sementara orang-orang melepas topi dan membungkuk tiap kali kendaraan itu melaju di hadapan. Namun Yuu selalu gagal mengintip apa yang kereta kuda itu bawa. Pernah, sekali, saat ia berhasil menangkap lengan baju sutra yang berkilau di bawah mentari, Yuu menjatuhkan tiga butir apel di tangan akibat terlalu penasaran ingin melihat wajah sang putri.

Kemudian, saat ayahnya memutuskan bahwa ia terlalu tua untuk terus menjadi tukang kebun di istana tersebut, ayahnya memanggil Yuu.

Kembali ke waktu di mana Yuu pertama kali bertemu pandang dengan Yan He. Mereka mungkin sebaya. Yuu bisa melihat sinar intelejensi, aura aristokrat, atau mungkin kesempurnaan dari seorang Yan He. Betapa Yuu sadar posisinya kini hanya satu titik debu tak kasatmata yang menghinggapi berlian. Bahkan untuk sekadar membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan selamat sore pun ia merasa tidak pantas.

Tapi Yan He menyebut nama ayahnya, dengan sapaan yang berkali lipat lebih ceria dari prediksi Yuu, kemudian Yuu memberanikan diri mengangkat kepala. Senyum Yan He lagi-lagi menyadarkan posisinya. Cepat-cepat Yuu membungkuk hormat, meminta maaf atas kelancangan, dan tak kunjung kembali ke posisi tegap sebelum tawa Yan He beserta ucapan _tidak apa-apa_ menyadarkannya.

Yuu teringat putri-putri bangsawan lain yang tak sengaja pernah ditemuinya di jalanan. Mengapa tiada satu pun dari mereka memiliki senyum selembut Yan He? Ia pernah tak sengaja melihat putri keluarga Hatsune yang memarahi penjual jeruk hanya karena jeruknya kurang manis (padahal, bagi Yuu, beliau adalah penjual jeruk terbaik di dunia). Atau putri keluarga Yuzuki yang membuang muka saat seorang rakyat jelata menyapanya.

Ah, bagaimana bisa Yuu tidak mengagumi Yan He? Sarung tangan satin tak ragu Yan He lepaskan kala ia ingin tahu bagaimana cara menanam bunga-bunga. Yuu berkali-kali berkata agar ia saja yang mengambil tanah dan sebagainya, tapi Yan He selalu menolak. Yan He tidak pernah takut tangan mulus yang berjam-jam dirawat di kamar khusus itu ternoda. Yan He tidak mengeluh saat kuku-kukunya yang rapi tergores atau kotor oleh tanah.

Dan yang paling penting, Yan He tak pernah sungkan untuk menghampiri tukang kebun seperti Yuu di antara hijau taman istananya.

Sejak kapan Yuu memandang Yan He lebih dari seorang majikan?

Yuu selalu bangun lebih awal, saat ayam-ayam peliharaan baru saja berkokok, mentari masih terlalu malu untuk menampakkan diri. Cahaya telah berpendar dari tirai jendela kamar Yan He yang terlihat dari taman. Mungkin Yan He tengah membaca buku-buku pengetahuan, atau novel tebal sebagai hiburan. Bolehkah Yuu berdelusi? Andai tiba-tiba jendela itu terbuka, lalu Yan He melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Tapi, ketika Yuu melihat jarak belasan—atau mungkin puluhan—meter yang memisahkannya dengan jendela kamar Yan He, ia menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa jarak tak kasatmata di antara mereka, jauh lebih panjang dari jarak yang terlihat. Sekalipun tangan mereka berulang kali tak sengaja bersentuhan kala Yan He belajar menanam, atau pundak mereka sesekali bersinggungan kala merawat kelinci berdua, atau saat Yuu mengobati jemari Yan He yang tertusuk duri. Tetap saja ada ngarai pemisah. Ada sekat yang tak bisa Yuu lompati, apalagi lenyapkan.

Tembok itu adalah kedudukan mereka yang nyatanya sangat kontradiktif dalam hierarki sosial. Yan He adalah putri bangsawan, sementara Yuu hanyalah pria yang sehari-hari merawat kebunnya. Punya hak apa Yuu menumbuhkan afeksi diam-diam?

Ah, sudah berapa ratus sekon Yuu habiskan untuk tenggelam dalam fantasi? Dalam realita, mentari sudah mulai menunjukkan presensi, menjatuhkan sinar pada mata Yuu dan membuatnya menyipit seketika. Sebentar lagi, tirai itu akan terbuka. Yan He akan menyapa seekor burung berbulu keemasan di dekat jendela. Yuu tidak akan membiarkan Yan He menangkap basah diirnya tengah berfantasi ria di jam-jam saat ia harusnya bekerja.

"Oh, Yuu?"

Tunggu.

Kenapa suara itu bisa ada di belakangnya?

Nyaris menjatuhkan gunting pemangkas—beruntung tak jadi menimpa kakinya, Yuu pun menoleh. Yan He yang masih mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna putih melangkah sembari tersenyum. Ujung jemarinya sedikit mengangkat rok agar tak ternoda genangan air sisa perawatan tanaman. Mungkin Yan He sebenarnya tidak peduli akan kotoran yang menodai estetika, hanya formalitas belaka.

"I-Iya, Tuan Putri?" Yuu bersiap membungkuk hormat sebelum Yan He mencegahnya,"Stop, stop. Sudah kubilang berapa kali kau boleh memanggilku Yan He saja dan tidak perlu membungkuk hormat?" Nadanya masih terdengar ramah, memperlakukan Yuu sebagai teman lama.

Yuu mengangguk ragu. "Umm … maaf."

"Kau selalu bekerja pagi-pagi sekali, ya." Yan He menyentuh ujung-ujung semak yang belum sempat terjamah gunting. Yuu menelan ludah. "Tuan Pu—maksudku, Yan He, mau bentuk apa?"

Tawa Yan He memecah udara pagi, dan Yuu mendengarnya bersamaan dengan kicau burung-burung. Yuu tak yakin bisa melenyapkan momen ini dari benaknya hingga puluhan tahun lagi. Lalu suara Yan He yang jernih mengucap,"Menurutmu, bentuk apa yang bagus untuk satu minggu lagi?"

 _Satu minggu lagi_. Ada rasa pedih menggelenyar, namun Yuu menjawab dengan mempertahankan nada netral. "Oh, bentuk hati, mungkin? Dua semak yang berbentuk hati dan Yan He bisa berjalan melaluinya. Seperti gerbang, maksudku."

Binar mengisi mata Yan He. "Ide bagus! Ah, aku tidak sabar melihat hasil kerjamu yang itu, Yuu. Kau pasti datang, 'kan?"

 _Ah._

"Aku pasti datang." Hesitansi mengisi kala Yuu mengangguk. Tapi ia terlalu pandai menelusupkan segalanya ke dalam bilik yang tak tergapai atensi Yan He.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih juga untuk … kerja kerasmu. Aku pergi dulu, ya? Belum mandi." Lalu tawa renyah Yan He sekali lagi mengudara. Senyum Yuu mengiringi bagaimana akhirnya punggung Yan He menghilang ditelan pintu mewah penuh ukiran kompleks.

 _Dua semak berbentuk hati. Sebagai gerbang. Yan He akan berjalan di tengahnya, membawa karangan bunga yang mungkin termahal di penjuru negeri, ribuan mata memandang. Yan He pasti akan terlihat tanpa cela—_

Yuu menarik napas. Sejak awal, mereka memang tak ditakdirkan bersama. Seorang pengurus taman yang mencintai putri bangsawan, eh? Apakah Yuu tidak pernah berkaca? Sejak lahir, darah biru telah mengalir dalam nadi Yan He. Sejak lahir segala hal berbau _royal_ telah melekat secara alami pada sang putri. Lalu, apa hak Yuu—seorang pria yang lahir dari keluarga miskin di pinggiran desa—untuk memancang netra pada sosok Yan He?

Pasti tidak akan tergapai, bukan?

Pasti hanya akan menjadi mimpi belaka, bukan?

Tapi Yuu hanya kembali menghadap dedaunan, memangkasnya dengan hati-hati, agar tiada cacat untuk hari istimewa Yan He satu minggu lagi.

.

— _di sampingnya, menggandeng tangan Yan He, akan ada pangeran dari negeri seberang._

 **end**

 **.**

 **a/n**

duh mb maaf sampah pendek dan bawang ;;; dirimu tau kan seorang winkiesempress ga bisa bikin gula :'( anywayyy happy birthday yeaaaaa wish you all the best aja ehe semoga makin langgeng sama Luz #SALAH

terima kasih untuk semuanya yang baca!


End file.
